Maroon Bird
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the twentieth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 19 account or higher. It was known as the Brown Bird after the original name Pompadour Cotinga and before the rename into Maroon Bird. Because of this, it is the most names to-date. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Fly ** Butterfly ** Mosquito ** Pigeon ** Wasp ** Berriy ** Currant ** Acorn ** Dragonfly ** Worms ** Woodpecker * Can be eaten by: ** Mad Bat ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper ** Pumpkin Ghost ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name Swoop Type Active Description You glide fly for 3 seconds until you hit something. If you hit prey or food you do double damage. Cooldown time 8 seconds (from the time the Swoop button is pressed) Strategies & Tips As a Maroon Bird * Take the Blackbird, add the ability to eat dragonflies and pigeons and you get yourself the terror of flowering fields and trees. You now can eat all first six animal stages, making it a particularly dastardly foe when near flowers, causing a panic everywhere it goes. * As a result, it can be clever to stay in these areas and eat every low-tiered animal you can. Even if they don't yield that much experience individually, it's likely you will get to kill many of them in a short time, leading for a quick experience build. * The aforementioned strategy obviously mostly applies to crowded servers - in quiet ones, you will struggle to get much experience as the non-playable food it can eat does not award very high amounts of experience, but is scattered all around on the map. * The swoop ability is useful on offense and defense alike. On offense, get above prey and swoop down on it. Since you go down at full speed, they're less likely to get away, and you'll deal double damage (this can also be used on Non-playable Entities to kill them faster). On defense, go into space and use the ability. You'll go down and you can get away while your predator will still be up in space. As soon as you hit the ground, you'll be able to fly away, so you don't need to worry that much about another predator eating. As the prey of a Maroon Bird * Be careful. As it approaches your area, especially if many other players are with you, it can lead to a bumping spree that can leave you inadvertently flying into the Maroon Bird, at worse to your death. Much like the Common Blackbird, utmost care is required to escape this predator. It might be easier to escape it when the server isn't that crowded, however. * Aside from the Pigeon, all of the Maroon Bird's player-controlled prey cannot be eaten by the avian's predators (except for the reapers), so it is unlikely for a predator to scare it off. As the predator of a Maroon Bird * Due to the fact that it's usually around a lot of low tiers, its movement can be hampered by the abundance of animals. This will slow down its movement, making it hard to escape. However, the animals can bump into you causing your prey to fly away. In addition, if it evolves, it has the ability to dash in flight, so it'll be able to fly ahead of you. Trivia * The Pompadour Cotinga (the former name of the animal) is a species of bird endemic to several latinoamerican countries, living mostly in subtropical or tropical moist lowland forests. It is a quiet bird with notable sexual dimorphism, males being a burgundy color and females possessing a much duller hue. (Neotropical Birds article) Category:Animals